blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Asta, Magna Swing, and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice
Asta, Magna Swing, and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice is a fight that occurs at Sosshi. Pre-fight Asta and Noelle Silva are assigned to a boar hunt in the village of Sosshi as their first mission, a request made by one of the villagers who won a bet against Yami Sukehiro. The two are at first reluctant to do so, as they consider it irrelevant, but they change their minds after the captain intimidates them. Magna Swing, irritated but concerned to help Noelle control her magic, joins them as their supervisor. Because of Asta's and Noelle's inability to ride a broom and Finral Roulacase's inability to teleport them to unknown places, Magna decides to take them with his broom, the Crazy Cyclone. Having arrived at the location, they find that the village is covered in mist, after which Magna asks Asta to cut a path for them with his sword. Upon reaching the center of the village, they find the villagers are about to be executed. Without any hesitation, Magna immediately dashes to the center of the villages and neutralizes the attack. Subsequently, he discovers that the man who requested the mission has died. Fight Magna confronts the group of mages in the vicinity but the leader, Heath Grice, swiftly launches his second attack. Magna is unable to retaliate because he has depleted his magic power, but Asta manages to step in and stop the attack from harming anyone. Asta the joins Magna on confronting the group of mages. Asta then charges in as he negates one of the mage's attacks. He then asks Heath his objective of attacking the village but Heath only gives him a condescending answer about the villagers' social standing. The fight continues with the group of mages activating a Compound Magic spell and surrounding the Black Bulls and the villagers with countless icicles. As they start attacking, Asta and Magna are reduced to defending the villagers while Noelle tries to attack Heath with her spell. Unfortunately, she misses and Heath begins shouting condescending remarks at her, which bring down her morale. However, she manages to regain it after one of the children of the village begs for her protection. She then activates a protection spell that is able to protect everyone from the icicles. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Asta dashes towards Heath and tries to land an attack. Unfortunately, Heath is able to dampen Asta's momentum and prevents the boy from giving him significant damage before launching a counterattack. While Heath tries to break Noelle's spell, Asta manages to regain his stance repeatedly as Heath also repeatedly puts him down. Seeing Asta's determination, Magna regains his fighting spirit and steps out of Noelle's spell. He then asks Asta to redo their initiation ceremony and releases a barrage of fireballs on Heath and his subordinates. Although Heath is able to block the incoming attacks, the mage fails to realize that Asta is deflecting the stray fireballs back at him and his subordinates. Heath and his three subordinates fail to defend themselves from the incoming attacks, which subsequently ends their assaults on the villagers. Heath then notices that the fire, which comes from the spell, is not dissipating over time and he tries to freeze it forcefully. As Heath tries to regain his composure, Asta quickly steps in and land a significant blow, which renders Heath unconscious. Post-fight As soon as Asta defeats Heath, Magna quickly casts a restraining spell on their opponents by using the fire on their body as a catalyst, although one of them is able to escape by using a Water Magic spell. Asta shouts at the defeated Heath and faints. When Heath regains his consciousness, Magna reveals to him that he will be bringing them back for questioning. Unfortunately, Heath decides to use a magic tool within his body and commits suicide while bringing his subordinates along with him. References Navigation